


FaceTime Without a Phone

by Kimchester99



Category: Sense8 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchester99/pseuds/Kimchester99
Summary: Dean's cluster is born when he is in high school, he starts seeing this Russian boy called Castiel. It's like FaceTime without a phone but they can feel what each other is feeling, taste the food in each other's mouths, the bruises on their faces. Is he going crazy? Or is he more than just an American teenager?





	FaceTime Without a Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural slash Sense8  
> I have no clue if someone has done this before but I've been re-watching Sense8 and i wanted to write Dean and Castiel in the same cluster falling in love just like Will and Riley did.  
> Supernatural is also my all time fave show so this fic will be about Castiel and Dean and others that are in the Same cluster. It would make more sense if you have watched Sense8 but i will try my best to make it flow right. If you haven't watched the show you should anyway cos it's an awesome show.

"DEAN!"

He jerks his hand out of the bag, the sound of it's crinkling condemning him. His mother walks up and grabs the bag of cookies from behind him. He looks up at her and knows exactly what she is gonna say.  
"Dean. We are just about to go out for dinner. You can't be that hungry."

He smiles sheepishly at her words but can't stop the laugh that comes from him when his mother pokes him in the belly.  
"You hungry little piglet!" He smiles at the old saying, remembering when she would call him that as a kid. She gently pushes him towards the front door, her keys making a light tinkling sound as she grabs them from the bench. "Come on honey your father should be out the front now."

He opens the impala door, sliding into the backseat next to his brother as his mother gets in the front giving their Dad a light kiss hello. Sammy tells him their are going to the Roadhouse. He grins at his brother, The Roadhouse is their favorite place to go for dinner, he lets out an excited whoop as they drive down the road. 

*********

His dad is in the middle of talking, saying something about his missing person case and the Australian company the missing man was working for was interfering with the investigation, being difficult. Dean had stopped listening, the waiter had brought over his dessert and he needed to focus on his pie.

His focus is broken when he looks out the window next to his booth. A large dark skinned man lays on the ground in the middle of the car-park, Dean feels the goosebumps rise on his arms when he realizes the man is staring right at him. 

"What's up with that guy?" He nudges Sam who is sitting next to him, not wanting to takes his eyes off the man for some reason. 

"Who?" Sam looks past Dean out the window, seeing cars parked outside in the empty parking lot.

He raises his eyebrows, giving his brother a look. "Uhhh the creepy dude laying down right there."

"Very funny Dean." His brother says, giving him a withering look and turning his attention back to his icecream.

He frowns, wondering why his brother ignored him like that. He turns to look back out the window and he jerks away. The man was standing right there, right outside the window. Smiling at him like he was the most wonderful thing the man has ever seen, staring at him like a massive creep.  
"Dude! What the hell!"  
He opens his mouth, about to shout at his dad for help when the window and dinner disappear.  
He stands, looking at the man about a meter away. He feels the coldness of the air on his skin. Dean realizes he's not in the dinner anymore. He's in a disgusting room with litter and broken furniture. He looks back at the man then suddenly the room disappears and he's staring at his reflection in the dinner window.

"Dean are you alright?" His mothers voice turns him back to his family and he sees them all staring at him.  
He hears his name in his dads gruff voice as he looks down and notices ice-cream spilt onto the table.  
"You alright boy?" His dad's worried voice has him spurting out that yeah he is fine. Just got scared by his reflection.  
it was obvious that no-one else had seen the man and he wasn't gonna say something that would make him sound strange.

He looks down at the icecream, mumbling an apology to his brother.  
"It's okay Dean."

He looks down at his pie. Maybe it's drugged? he wonders. He seriously doubts it but that man was creepy as fuck and he had never felt like that before. He places his fork down on his plate, no longer feeling hungry.

He rubs his hands together, feeling cold in the warm dinner.


End file.
